Communications networks now require handling of data at very high serial data rates. For example, 10 gigabits per second (Gbps) is common. When it is required to process at these speeds, high speed data parallel connections are used to increase the effective bandwidth. This may be unsatisfactory because of the resultant decrease in bandwidth due to increased overhead requirements. There is a need for effective high speed switching apparatus and the associated hardware to support such a apparatus.